1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to mounting arrangements for electronic components in general, and more particularly to an apparatus for mounting high power semiconductors in close proximity to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of high power semiconductor devices in electronic circuits is known in the art and such devices may frequently be found in electronic devices which are packaged in small housings. During their operation, however, many electronic components, for example some semiconductors, generate large quantities of heat which must be dissipated to permit the components to operate reliably at high power levels over extended periods of time. One prior known method of dissipating heat generated by some small electronic components which generate large quantities of heat in small areas has involved the fastening of elongated copper bars to the substrate or mounting package on which an electric circuit was fabricated by screws which retained each end of the bar to the substrate or mounting package. Each electronic component which generated large quantities of heat was individually mounted to one of the copper bars by means of a heat conductive paste or epoxy, or by brazing the component to the bar. Heat generated during the operation of the electronic component was conducted into the bar and dissipated away from the electronic component, thus permitting the component to safely operate at its rated power level. One problem with such prior known heat dissipating arrangements is that they occupy considerable space in relation to the size of the components from which they are dissipating heat, and thus require an appreciable amount of mounting space. This space is frequently not available when electronic circuits are being packaged in the very smallest size package possible for use, for example, in space vehicles. Another problem is that prior known mounting bars were mounted to the package housing the electronic circuit by means of screws which fastened each end of the mounting bar to the housing and which helped conduct heat from the bar to the housing, thus requiring that at least two mounting holes be drilled for each mounting bar contained in the housing and that two screws per bar be handled to fasten each bar to the housing.